EN LA SOMBRA DEL ESPEJO
by Phaedra Y. Maxwell Chang
Summary: UN 01 x 02 XD NI YO ME LA CREI.... EN FIN LEAN LEAN... Heero debera cambiar todo lo que cree al encontrarse en un pueblo donde pasan cosas inexplicables... logrará superar sus miedos y revelar el secreto que le aparta del amor?...
1. Default Chapter

"EN LA SOMBRA DEL ESPEJO"  
Capítulo I  
"In the shadows"  
By Phaedra  
  
Este fic contiene yaoi  
  
"Espejito, espejito, acaso del otro lado de tu reflejo se encuentra  
encerrada mi alma"  
  
La historia que narrare debe empezar por el personaje que se vio envuelto en todas estas circunstancias tan especiales, un investigador, un hombre de mundo, de ciencia que ahora recostado sobre el cómodo sofá de su oficina meditaba sobre las razones que le habían hecho ir a ese pueblo y aceptar tan peculiar caso... deseaba huir con todo su corazón, de niño siempre le habían enseñado a seguir sus emociones, pero después de 2 años en un matrimonio sin amor y sin mayor compañía que su inseparable gato negro de ojos dorados al cual había nombrado cariñosamente Midnight, el único recuerdo de todo aquello que había decidido dejar, tu fama en la gran ciudad y tener remontarse a es pueblo olvidado de apenas unos 300 habitantes.  
  
Sin embargo, no logra apartar de su cabeza aquella extraña visión que le acompaña desde que se mudo a esa gran casa, el precio había sido risible y el pueblo como cualquier otro pueblo pequeño se había encargado de crear una leyenda en torno a esa casa tan grande, cuya única condición para ser vendida fue que un gran espejo en la recamara principal cubierto con un velo semitransparente no fuese removido de su lugar ni de su condición, la gente había inventado que en esa casa se habían cometido asesinatos inenarrables o que el mismo diablo vivía allí, era inconcebible para Heero que la gente aun culpara de todo aquello que no comprendía al diablo, si bien ahora se sentía muy estresado como para pensar que ese espejo parecía haberle dado la bienvenida desde el primer día, y que cuando su gato se coloco frente el espejo y comenzó a maullar con dolor se libero una sombra y ahora ronda por su hogar... se siente en el aire, sobre todo cuando pasa por aquel extraño espejo se escucha como si alguien le llamase... y la angustia lo tortura porque aquella voz a pesar de sonar tan conocida para el no tiene rostro, al menos no en su mente...  
  
Ahora ha estado en un caso cada vez mas misterioso... un asesino en serie... un anciano... sabia que el, lo intuía, era el asesino pero no tenia pistas... la gente murmuraba que nunca seria atrapado... pues si no era ese anciano el mismísimo diablo o por lo menos había hecho un trato con el, nunca se le veía de día y por las noches solo se le lograba divisar entrando en aquella vieja iglesia a las afueras del pueblo, que a pesar de estar conservada intacta no era visitada ni atendida por nadie mas que el anciano... absurdo sacudió la cabeza intentando quitarse esos pensamientos... debía ser analítico... como siempre lo había sido... mañana iría a ver a su sospechoso y con suerte ahí terminaría todo... al menos eso pensaba... aunque aun no lograba comprender la naturaleza de los asesinatos... no había ningún móvil... era extraño, al azar... no había un método ni siquiera un descuido por fin creía haber encontrado un enemigo a su altura, bueno... por lo menos eso lo mantendría ocupado mientras el divorcio corría, al fin y al cabo Relena no podría pedirle la gran cosa no después de embarazarse tontamente de aquel hombre, se había olvidado que el era Heero Yui el gran detective de homicidios así que como no atrapar en sus mentiras a una mujer tan tonta, se olvido de todo aquello y se levanto del cómodo sofá y se llevo consigo los archivos... se dirigió a su casa., con todas aquellas historias rodado por ahí no había podido conseguir ayudantes para su casa y tenia que alimentar a Midnight.  
  
Pasó al centro del pequeño pueblo a hacer unas compras, empezaba a caer la luz del astro rey así que se dio prisa, notando una vez más desde el primer día que llegó a ese lugar como la gente se recogía a sus hogares, dejando ver un pueblo aún más solitario, de repente vio al anciano salir de la nada y dirigirse hacia la salida del pueblo, lugar donde se encontraba la iglesia, lo observo con cuidado y lo siguió por las solitarias calles, miro sus manos de estas chorreaba sangre pero lo inexplicable es que las gotas del líquido vital no llegaban a tocar el piso, desaparecían, de repente el anciano al seguirse perseguido dio media vuelta dejando ver una horrible mirada y el rostro igualmente cubierto de sangre, y con un movimiento rápido aprisionó al joven de cabellos castaños contra la pared...  
  
Tu has vuelto por él no es así... -susurrándole al oído- hagamos un trato, yo te ayudaré  
  
El anciano era increíblemente fuerte y no dejaba mover a Heero.  
  
No se de que me habla JA JA JA JA -con una risa salida de ultratumba- NO PUEDO CREERLO AUN NO SABES LA VERDAD ¡CREO QUE USTED ESTA DEMENTE! ¡¡¿A CUANTOS HAS ASESINADO?¡¡ RESPONDE¡¡¡ -intentando inútilmente de librarse de aquel ser ¿sabes? Su sangre es lo mas dulce que he probado, quiero más tráelo de vuelta aunque su majestad se enoje... yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por él. –de repente más nervioso y soltando a su vez a Heero- diablos, que no se te olvide detective... regrésalo a mi... antes de que me atrapen...  
  
Y soltando sorpresivamente a Heero desapareció en una especie de bruma, sin dejar rastro de haber estado ahí realmente solo su fétido aliento cercano a su rostro, se desplomo en sus rodillas, ahí acababa todo su sentido común y su ciencia... todo quedaba ahí porque si no le hubiera ocurrido a él no lo creería, de repente una mano le toco el hombro... por primera vez en la vida el corazón le latió fuertemente y se asusto.  
  
¡¿Disculpe se siente usted bien?! Al voltear a verlo Heero se perdió en esos ojos zafiro y en ese cabello largo amarrado a una trenza de un negro azabache, sus ojos con tierna preocupación encerrados en él, y le ocurrió lo que nunca en su vida pensó... se desmayó.  
  
Un olor fuerte le hizo recuperar la conciencia, aun le giraba el mundo, cuando terminó de reaccionar se percato de que estaba en su casa, en la recamara principal y con el espejo a punto de ser develado por ese joven que había visto antes, grito:  
  
¡DETENGASE, NO LO HAGA! –el joven se detuvo y dejo caer el velo, asustado, al ver su expresión Heero suavizo su rostro recordando que aquel joven hermoso le había devuelto a su hogar en lugar de dejarlo en aquella calle. Disculpe señor Yui yo en verdad lo lamento. –bajando la mirada. No al contrario discúlpeme usted a mí que ya le he dado tantas molestias. –levantándose del lecho- si al menos me puede explicar ¿como llegamos a mi casa, como sabe mi nombre y que es lo que paso? Bueno antes que nada mi nombre es Alexander Maxwell, y si usted acepta le puedo ayudar a mantener en orden esta casa, usted es muy conocido en el pueblo "el atrapademonios" si mal no recuerdo, así le apodan, y bueno usted se desmayo en la calle. –esbozando una sonrisa hermosa.- y bien que me responde me da el empleo. ... Supongo, aunque debe de saber algunas cosas, como por ejemplo nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia debe levantar el velo que protege a este espejo... y bueno nunca debe comentar nada de lo que ocurra en esta casa... ¿le parece bien?. –deseando que acepte el empleo le mira directo a los ojos, diablos, por que le gustaba tanto mirarle.  
  
Desde esa noche Heero quedo instalado en esa recámara y el joven Maxwell en una de huéspedes ubicada justo al lado de la del detective, esa noche todo parecía callado y en su lugar, sin embargo Heero se sentía observado a través del espejo, abrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente una sombra en el espejo, que se ocultaba hasta perderse de vista, solo escuchaba como si la casa respirase... por fin estaba logrando conciliar el sueño cuando sintió una brisa volteó a ver la ventana pero esta permanecía cerrada sin embargo el velo que cubría el espejo había comenzado a levantarse como si un fuerte viento lo quisiera descubrir tratando de calmar sus ansias se levantó y sujeto fuertemente con una especie de soga la manta al espejo fue cuando se percato de un sonido.... Provenía del interior del mismo un llanto... y unas palabras "Vuelve a mi"... tratando de pensar con lucidez continuo su tarea y una vez atado el espejo volvió a dormir sin embargo los sonidos de esos sollozos continuaron a lo largo de la noche...  
  
Que les pareció chiquito pero consistente ne?? La verdad es que me esta gustando escribir este fic aunque me imagino muchas cosas mientras lo hago supongo que mi fantasma esta aki a un ladito mío inspirándome, además de mi hermanota con un látigo queriendo que lo termine XD... bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviews.... Que esto se va a poner bueno (o al menos eso espero yo XD) uh¡ otra vez me está dando miedo es que mi casa es medio aterradora.... en fin espero terminar este fic sin que me pase nada malo... por que ahorita es de madrugada toy solita y de mis mishos ni el rastro... U.U me da mello.... En fin bueno le dedico este capitulo enterito a mi sister por ke siempre esta conmigo y cuando me asusto es a ella a la que voy a darle lata y es que me ha pasado cada cosa XD je pero no escarmiento.... Bueno bye....  
  
Vaya es el comentario más largo que he escrito... solo espero que no se me haga costumbre ¬¬U 


	2. TEARS

"_EN LA SOMBRA DEL ESPEJO II"_

_Fanfic yaoi_

_By Phaedra_

"_Devuelve mi alma antes de_

_que el manto de la noche no permita su retorno"_

Por fin Heero logro conciliar unas horas el sueño cuando empezó a bajar la temperatura sorprendentemente... Heero empezó a tener una pesadilla...

Se encontraba solo dentro de la iglesia, era solamente un niño, y más que un sueño parecía un recuerdo... Había una monja vestida con el habitual hábito, lloraba de manera dolorosa, el pequeño Heero se acerco a ella con la intención de consolarla...

Al acercarse a ella nota que sus manos chorrean sangre, sostiene una pequeña daga, en ese instante, con un movimiento, mostrándole su rostro... unas cuencas vacías, en el espacio que debían llevar sus ojos, brotando de ellas había sangre, le surcaba el rostro, bajando la mirada el pequeño miró su vientre... estaba embarazada... ella le murmuro, como si le estuviera viendo, como si el entendiera... "nunca debió haber nacido"…

El pequeño grito y de repente se sumió en una profunda oscuridad, lágrimas amargas brotaban de sus ojos azul cobalto, de repente una voz familiar le dijo en un susurro pausado, con determinación y ternura"si yo no hubiera nacido... tu no conocerías la felicidad" no había rostro para esa voz un eco, el cual se perdió en la distancia... con enojo y desesperación Heero comenzó a gritar con gran desesperación en su voz"¡¿Quien eres¡¿Por que me dejaste solo""Maldita sea, me dejaste olvidar de donde vengo"... de repente el suelo bajo sus pies desapareció y cayo en una especie de abismo, miles de rostros deformes le miraban sin acercarse demasiado, de repente la voz de una mujer entre todos esos seres sin forma, al tiempo de acercarse con esas pisadas tan ruidosas tan conocidas, era definitivamente su exmujer, ella se acerco y le tomo el rostro al tiempo de mirarle directamente a los ojos y decirle"Porque yo te quise para mi Heero Yui... Por eso nunca sabrás la verdad" miles de arañas bajando por su cuerpo, haciendo verle demoníaca, sus ojos se tornaron rojo sangre, se acerco hacia su oído y le dijo"Ve por el y lo perderás para siempre"...

El pequeño apartó como pudo su mano de su rostro y hecho de correr, ella se burlo con una risa proveniente de ultratumba, y en un parpadeo le dio alcance rodeándolo con sus brazos "Pero aun tienes que saber quien es el muerto de hoy, corre... el muelle... vamos... por mas que quieras no llegaras a tiempo porque no soy una, soy legiones... y tu nunca podrás detenerme" al terminar de decirle esto le suelta y el pequeño Heero corría y conforme corría el temor se apoderaba de el... se hundían sus pies en fango no avanzaba... miles de brazos le detenían... el espejo... el espejo al final de ese túnel interminable... no tenia velo... dentro podía ver a una mujer... la estaban matando de una manera bestial... su asesino sin rostro le arrancaba el corazón con sus propias manos… no NOOOO¡¡¡¡ Gritaba desesperado... Nooooo¡¡¡¡ sumido en ese grito se despertó de golpe el joven de ojos zafiro se encontraba a su lado desesperado tratando de despertarle "Joven yui se encuentra usted bien"

Bañado en sudor y con su respiración agitada el joven detective se percato del frío que hacia su acompañante lucia esplendido con su pelo suelto y esa mirada llena de preocupación, no cabía duda, de verdad le gustaba Alexander, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y acariciarle la cabeza… "Estoy bien… solo fue un sueño, lamento haberte preocupado"

El joven de cabellos largos sonrió apenado por el gesto, de pronto el momento se vio interrumpido con golpes a la entrada principal era la gente del pueblo quien con insistencia y urgencia querían hablar con Heero.

De entre la gente su asistente le informo de una nueva víctima, una mujer le habían sacado el corazón, sucedió en el muelle.

"Maldición" mascullo Heero, la joven había sido brutalmente asesinada, peor aún había sido como en su sueño, el asesino le había hecho pasar la peor de las torturas, la abrió en canal respetando su vida hasta que termino su obra, ella vivió cada segundo del horror de verse mutilada en vida, era demasiado horrible, escrito con sangre en los tablones del muelle:

No somos uno… somos legiones… no podrás detenernos

De pronto sintió una punzada en su interior, volteo a ver hacia una de las calles obscuras del sitio y allí se sintió observado, un frío intenso le recorrió la espina dorsal y superando el miedo rápidamente se dirigió hacia ahí, para ver como una sombra salía de su escondite para dar forma a aquel hombre asqueroso, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas le dio alcance y utilizando toda su voluntad le detuvo sujetándole por los hombros contra la pared, y con la mirada cargada de ira le cuestionó a gritos:

¡¿TU FUISTE MALDITO¿ACASO TU LA MATASTE?

A lo que el hombre de mirada retorcida contesto sin siquiera separar los labios, con una voz salida de ultratumba…

No Heero Yui, ella murió por tu culpa, tu no llegaste a tiempo, como tampoco podrás salvar a ese delicioso jovencito que se encuentra en tu casa, me lo recuerda tanto, ahh lastima que no probaré su sangre… ellos lo quieren esta noche… tal vez deberías soltarme y salvarlo…

Casi inmediatamente el joven de ojos cobaltos le soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin querer creer lo que había escuchado, el anciano cual sombra se perdió en la noche, totalmente desconcertado el detective corrió en dirección de los forenses y el cuerpo policiaco que al parecer no se habían percatado de lo ocurrido, y tomando un carro se dirigió con una angustia en su corazón, no debió dejar solo a Alexander, ahora tal vez lo perdería para siempre, y eso dolía demasiado.

En la casa momentos antes, Alexander preocupado sin querer abandonar la habitación del detective caminaba husmeando entre las cosas del joven de cabellos cortos llevando cargado a midnight que se veía de lo mas complacido al ser acariciado por el, de verdad le había impresionado Heero, si tan solo no fuera quien es, si tan solo no fuera mentira, dirigiendo una mirada llena de odio y tristeza se dirigió hacia el espejo y soltando al gato se dejo caer en sus rodillas y le rodaron las lagrimas por sus mejillas…

Tu… tu tienes la culpa… yo… nunca… podré ser tu… pero lo haré feliz… lo juro…

Sin levantar la mirada pudo percatarse de esa presencia que inundaba la habitación, la que provenía de aquel espejo, la cual era tan triste como el se sentía en esos momentos.

No mientas –contestó una bella voz- nunca podrás hacerlo feliz no como yo lo hice, nunca estarás en sus brazos, puede que yo este atrapado aquí pero tu nunca serás yo… no lograrás su amor, te lo juro…

Iba a contestar a aquella voz pero en esos momentos el joven de cabellos negros se percató de que había alguien más en la casa y que era alguien peligroso, de pronto unas manos frías como el hielo le tomaron por la espalda y sintió oscuridad y mucho miedo… la legión iba a tomar su vida… lo presentía… lo único que susurraron sus labios antes de caer en la inconciencia fue "Heero, yo…"

Cada vez su corazón latía con más fuerza algo no estaba bien, al entrar en la casa le pego de inmediato el sentimiento de soledad… ¿acaso no había llegado a tiempo? Gritando el nombre de Alexander subió a las recámaras y encontró el manto que cubría el espejo rasgado, sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo, un rastro de hilillos de sangre por el piso, su sentido de la lógica le indicaba que debía ser precavido pero en aquel momento su sentido de la lógica podía irse mucho al infierno.

Siguiendo el rastro trataba de pensar que Alexander estaba bien… no podía ser de otra manera… no lo iba a perder, no quería ni imaginarse que podría pasarle lo mismo que a aquella mujer no a su hermoso jovencito, en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que quería mucho mas de aquel trenzado y que a toda costa iba a recuperarlo a salvo, sin embargo el rastro de la sangre terminaba en el oscuro sótano de la casa, se hacía de luz con apenas con una vela, nuevamente se cegaba al dolor, iba a comenzar nuevamente la búsqueda a pesar del tiempo perdido cuando de repente un maullido llamo su atención, Midnight le había tomado un aprecio muy especial a Alexander y lo seguía a todos lados, de nuevo el maullido tenia que localizar rápido de donde provenía, de nuevo lo escuchó, pero ahora si supo en donde estaba, había una esquina húmeda cubierta por cajas, las retiró con rapidez, y ahí estaba el gato, pero nada más, sin embargo el animalito rascaba con desesperación los tablones de aquel lugar, sin pensarlo Heero exploró el lugar y se topo con una hendidura, y con ello logró levantar lo que parecía una pequeña puerta que ocultaba una escalera, descendió por ella precavido pronto entró en una especie de cueva con raras inscripciones en ella, al tocarlas se percató de que estaban escritas con sangre, al irse adentrando escalofríos cada vez mayores le recorrían el cuerpo, había piel colgada a jirones, piezas humanas, algunos eran niños muertos sin ojos, apilados contra las paredes, encontró entonces una pequeña cruz dorada que llevaba inscrito en su parte posterior "D. M. nunca olvidado" sintió una gran nostalgia al tener en sus manos ese objeto lo ocultó en sus ropas y de repente una luz le iluminó y vio a un niño riendo, al acercarse a él se dio cuenta de que era el mismo siendo niño, sin dejar de sonreír se acercó, el pequeño empezó a surcar su rostro con lágrimas y le dijo "olvidaste tu promesa" y desapareció, desconcertado Heero siguió adelante, hasta que escuchó unas voces, sin ser observado se asomó a un basto salón, varias personas encapuchadas hacían un círculo alrededor de un altar, en el se encontraba semidesnudo, atado de manos y piernas el joven de cabellos azabache sangraba y esta sangre era recogida en unas copas, una especie de líder diciendo extrañas frases en latín tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha haciéndole nuevas heridas al cuerpo del joven mientras yacía semiinconsciente Heero no pudo soportarlo más y sin pensarlo atravesó el salón hasta el líder y le arrebató el cuchillo, le atravesó el corazón de un tajo, en ese momento reino un silencio abrumador, todos los encapuchados se inclinaron ante el detective, el cual desato y cargó en sus brazos a Alexander, nadie intentó detenerlo, lucia aterrador, sin saberlo Heero había sellado su destino con aquel acto, al salir al exterior la puerta a ese lugar se sello para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente Alexander abrió los ojos con lentitud frente a el se encontraba el joven de ojos cobalto con expresión preocupada.

Joven Yui¿Qué hago en su habitación? –de pronto recordó los acontecimientos de la otra noche y completamente apenado bajo la vista y susurró- lo siento mucho, yo…. No tenía por que exponerse por mi culpa.

Alexander. Yo solo se que no podría haber seguido adelante si algo te hubiese ocurrido.

Acto seguido Heero le tomo el rostro, lo llevo hacia el y lo beso con anhelo, al principio el joven de la trenza se sorprendió, pero dejándose llevar por la caricia profundizo el beso con pasión, al terminar el breve momento sus miradas se encontraron y algo había cambiado en sus ojos-Alexander –le dijo Heero suavemente y su boca capturó de nuevo la del joven de ojos zafiros, con ansia y hambre, nunca nadie le había besado así, y en un movimiento el joven de cabellos negros hizo que Heero quedará sobre el, sintiendo su cuerpo duro y se apretó contra él, necesitaba de su tacto, ansiando tenerlo mucho más cerca, de repente recordando las heridas de la noche anterior Heero se levantó del lecho, al momento de excusarse.

Me da miedo hacerte daño, tus heridas no han sanado.

Joven Yui créame que mis heridas están muy lejos de ser lastimadas en este momento.

¿Estás seguro?

Estoy más que seguro-respondió con una voz sensual-. Me voy a morir si no te metes en la cama ahora mismo, eso es lo que te debería dar miedo Heero.

Sabes es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre –y con el corazón latiendo con fuerza el joven detective volvió al lecho con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Heero, bésame de nuevo – le susurró al oído, mostrándose de repente temeroso. Y las dudas o temores que pudo haber tenido en ese momento se disiparon al sentir nuevamente esos labios hambrientos sobre los suyos-. "Heero vamos a hacer el amor" –le rogó ansioso.

Creí que nunca ibas a pedírmelo.

Sin perder el lazo de sus miradas Heero le beso con desesperación introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Alexander, buscando la suya el calor subía por su entrepierna y quería sentirlo, oírlos jadeos entrecortados del joven de ojos zafiro le elevo mas allá de lo que hubiera creído posible, acarició con desesperación esa piel nívea, explorando todo sitio por primera vez, lo oía gemir buscando un contacto más intimo, le despojo de las pocas prendas que tenia mientras Alex hacía lo propio, totalmente desnudos y excitados al contacto mismo de su erección, Heero besaba con desesperación, mordía, trataba de grabar como fuego cada parte de Alexander, emprendiendo un camino hacía su sexo ardiente…

Aaaaaahh Alexander……desde que te vi aaaaahhhh soñé con esto……aaaaaahhh mmmmm- Tomando el sexo de su compañero con sus labios, succionandolo, gozando de su sabor.

Heerooo…aaaaahhh….porque….no...aaaahhhh…lo dijiste antes-…aaaahhhhh……-

No, no…..aaaaahhh hables………solo disfruta……aaaaaahhhhh-

Yo… Heero… yo, nunca… ahh… -sus mejillas se tiñeron aun más de rubor…

Je… -retirando la atención del miembro erecto de Alexander, Heero esbozo una sonrisa llena de deseo, y volvio a encontrarse con la mirada de su koi- entonces esto será más interesante Alexander, yo te enseñare… y serás para siempre mío…

Ahhh… prométalo joven Yui…. Júrelo… ahhh…

Si… si… Yo te lo juro… ahhh … eres delicioso… delicioso Alexander…. Y solo mío…

Dirigiendo con sutileza la mano a un pequeño cajón junto a su cama, Heero sacó un pequeño gel y con cuidado empezó a preparar la entrada de Alexander, primero con un dedo, después unió otro más, anhelante el trenzado gemía de placer, y no pudo más…. "Ahora, hágamelo ahora joven Yui…. Ahhh Heerooo, por favor, ya no puedo más.. ahhhh" y con delicadeza, Heero se situó en la entrada del joven, alzándole las piernas entrando poco a poco, dejando que se acostumbrara a la invasión completa de su miembro firme, cuando sintió el cuerpo de su amante relajado, empezó a embestirlo primero despacio y conforme el mismo Alexander pedía más empezó a aumentar el ritmo, "Heerooo, ahhh… ya,… ya… me voy a…. venir… por favor… ahhhh" aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas y sintiendo el clímax inminente Heero termino esparciendo su semilla en el cálido interior de Alexander al tiempo que el trenzado también llegaba al orgasmo en su abdomen… Sonriendo nuevamente y capturando sus labios… recuperando la respiración normal… y tomando las manos de Alexander entre las suyas le dijo a los labios…

Te prometo Alexander que mientras estés a mi lado nadie te tocará

No esperaba menos de ti Heero Yui, recuerda… aishiteru… -y sello la promesa de Yui con un nuevo beso, al terminarlo miró al espejo y esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, hundió la cabeza en el cuello de Heero y le beso… pensando –por lo menos hoy eres mío, y que alguien me ayude a que eso sea suficiente-

Hundidos en ese delicioso sopor cayeron rendidos al sueño, mientras al unísono todos los espejos de la casa se crisparon, derramando sangre… un sollozo y una negación lejana se oían del principal, solo Alexander lo escucho… sólo el sonrió amargamente, no importaba nada mas que sentirse en esos brazos, era su agridulce victoria no importa que mal viniera después, ya nada importaba… no podría liberarlo nunca… el ya había cumplido su parte del pacto…

CONTINUARA…..

NOTA DE AUTORA: XD oh por Dios ya se que me tarde años para subir esta continuación, pero es que no me cuadraba para lo que quería aparte de que este lemon es el primero que hago íntegro y ufff.. fue difícil mucho -U gracias a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leerlo y darme su opinión, siempre guardo todo lo que me escriben a todas mis amigas del msn thanks por su apoyo siempre… ojala y les guste ahhh y dejen reviews…. Anímenme je je que he estado depre bueno bye y espero ahora si tener pronto el siguiente capitulo que a esto todavía le falta… pero tengo mucho trabajo XD en el hospital…. Je luego les contare que cosas escribo aquí que han pasado en el hospital… y desde luego en mi home… bueno ahora si bye


End file.
